


油豆腐 - 喜愛

by Liberte281420



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liberte281420/pseuds/Liberte281420
Relationships: Yeh Shuhua/Minnie Nicha Yontararak
Kudos: 4





	油豆腐 - 喜愛

每當看到金米妮笑到眼睛都沒了就知道又是舒華在做什麼讓她可愛的事了。

像現在，金米妮坐在待機室的長椅上，手機開啟攝影模式拍著前方，勾起的嘴角實在痴傻到不行，坐在一旁的宋雨琦鄙視的看著她，但手機的拍照鍵也沒停過了。

為什麼？噢，因為葉舒華縮在化妝桌前方的椅子上，雙手捧著食物一臉放空的吃著，軟乎乎的臉蛋因為嚼著食物而鼓起，無辜的大眼睛無神的眨著，簡直不要可愛死人。

此刻就有那麼三個人快被自家忙內萌到失血，啊？另外一個當然是趙美延啊。

「舒華怎麼那麼可愛啦。」趙美延痴笑的說著。

「她連腳都很可愛呢。」語出驚人，金米妮講完就瞄向了放在椅子上的小腳，圓潤的腳指就像動畫裡頭一樣可愛。

怎麼會有整個人都很可愛的存在啊，金米妮的眼睛又像貓一樣的瞇起了。

自從知道自己的工作室密碼之後，小孩幾乎天天跑來她這裡休息，然後拿起零食庫的一包零食，要知道金米妮的零食庫連宋雨琦都要偷偷的拿才行，別人可不能碰。

但葉舒華就不一樣了，她可以隨便的吃喝，就算弄髒了沙發金米妮也不會生氣，現在葉舒華正躺在沙發上睡覺著，金米妮坐在椅子上看著忙內的睡顏。

然後拿起了手機拍了一堆照片之後拿起自己的外套輕輕蓋在葉舒華身上，蹲在旁邊，手慢慢的戳向忙內的臉蛋，軟到陷進去，金米妮止不住笑意。

雖然說趙美延也是主動示愛的那方，但對金米妮的態度十分不一樣，金米妮撒嬌的靠在葉舒華的肩上，不僅沒推開還摸了摸金米妮的頭。

只能說葉舒華很喜歡金米妮了，跟貓一樣的姐姐讓葉舒華忍不住想擼貓。

嘶......不過這樣姐姐妹妹是不是相反了啊，不行啊，金米妮可是泰國猛1！

「歐膩，這種話就不要再說第二次了。」

把她困在換衣間，比金米妮矮一點的葉舒華微抬頭的看著此刻因為害羞而不敢看她的姐姐，她露出純潔的笑容，手流氓的摸上金米妮滾燙的臉蛋，還蹭個幾下。

什麼忙內是受，都是騙子，現在被撩到飛起的是自己啊！

「偶、偶爾也該讓讓姐姐吧。」

「嗯？歐膩，現在是妳把我困在牆壁邊吧？」

狡猾的笑容，平時傻呼呼的忙內變得誘人，手臂環上脖頸的動作變慢，金米妮在慌亂的時候被扯近對方，頭被壓低吻上了柔軟的唇。

「唔！」雙手不知所措的停在空中，葉舒華的小舌調皮的鑽進姐姐的口中，金米妮抓回意識的摟上對方的腰肢，試圖調換控制權的纏住在自己口中嬉鬧的舌頭。

最後忙內軟綿綿的靠在自己懷中。

「太過分了，歐膩仗著肺活量好就欺負我。」奶奶的控訴著，葉舒華撒嬌的埋在金米妮的頸間。

「能夠欺負妳的時候當然要趕緊欺負啊。」寵愛的吻了吻對方的頭頂，葉舒華可愛的讓她心頭在顫抖。

噢，她怎麼可以擁有這麼可愛的妹妹啊。


End file.
